The present invention relates to a computer output microfilm printer. More particularly, it relates to a computer output microfilm printer in which digital image values supplied to a computer are converted into light signals and indicated on a microfilm per each micro image by lines with of an optical element.
Computer output microfilm printers which are presently on the market operate in accordance with two different principles. In accordance with one principle, the digital image values are converted by means of a cathode tube into a visible image and then photographed through a reducing optical element onto a microfilm. In accordance with the other principle the conversion is performed by a laser beam scanner which is controlled in correspondence with the digital image values, and the image is indicated on a microfilm by an optical element. Both methods lead to expensive and complicated devices, since both cathode tube pipe and also laser beam scanner are very expensive equipment parts. In the event of the laser devices, in addition for realizing of the so-called "cross-scan" and for reaching a uniform "begin of scan", additionally high grade and expensive optical arrangements are needed.